


The Second Part of The Compromise

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band), STARSET (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a continuation of Tamix13's "Shirt Lending" so go read that first!!!!<br/>Dustin visits Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Part of The Compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endlcss_possibilities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlcss_possibilities/gifts).



Dustin slapped his alarm and curled back into his pillow. His hand gripped the other pillow on his bed - the one he wrapped in Ben's Star Wars shirt. He smiled and slid out of bed. Today was his flight to Jersey. He hated flying but he'd deal with it for Ben. 

He got ready, grabbed his luggage and headed to the airport.

\-----

Dustin's heart was racing as he stepped up to Ben's door. A duffle bag was slung over one shoulder and his suitcase stood next to him. He had the house key Ben had given him in his hand but he was unsure whether he should use it or knock first. Dustin took a deep breath and put his key in the lock.

"Honey, I'm home." Dustin yelled as he pushed the door open. Ben bounded around the corner in baggy sweats and a loose t-shirt and swept the younger man up into his arms. "Hey baby." Ben returned him to the floor, a big grin on his face. "How was your flight?" 

"Thankfully, short." Dustin grinned in return. He dropped his duffle bag to the floor and kicked off his shoes before he pulled Ben into another hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Ben kissed the top of his head. "So," he pulled them both away from the door, Dustin's bags all but forgotten, "what do you wanna do?"

"Anything. Just wanna be with you." Dustin yawned.

"Are you tired?" Ben chuckled. "I didn't think your flight that early?"

"It wasn't, but I was up late packing and worrying about the flight. I just couldn't sleep." Dustin yawned again, emphasizing his words.

"Alright," the older man nodded, "how about this? Let's go take a nap and then we'll find something to do. Sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Lead the way," he gestured to the rest of the house.

"Actually..." Ben trailed off. Before Dustin had the chance to respond, he was lifted and thrown over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Ben, what the hell?" Dustin yelled. He could feel Ben's arm around the backs of his knees, holding him in place. He wasn't complaining too much though, considering his current view of Ben's ass, but he'd still rather have both feet on the floor.

The older singer walked to the end of the hallway and took a left. He drew back the blankets on the bed with his free hand and deposited Dustin on the sheets. He walked around to the other side of the bed before laying down next to the younger singer and pulling him into a hug. 

"Sleep, sweetheart." Ben murmured, pressing a kiss to Dustin's forehead. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Dustin listened to Ben's steady breathing and felt a big, warm hand in his hair.

Miles and miles away from his cold, lonely apartment, Dustin fell asleep surrounded by warmth and love, with a smile on his face.

 


End file.
